stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Federated Auto Parts 400
| Last race = | Distance = | Laps = 400 (Stage 1: 100 Stage 2: 100 Stage 3: 200) | Previous names = Richmond 200 (1958) Capital City 200 (1959–1961) Capital City 300 (1962–1968) Capital City 250 (1969) Capital City 500 (1970–1975) Capital City 400 (1976–1980) Wrangler Sanfor-Set 400 (1981–1985) Wrangler Jeans Indigo 400 (1986–1987) Miller High Life 400 (1988–1989) Miller Genuine Draft 400 (1990–1995) Miller 400 (1996) Exide NASCAR Select Batteries 400 (1997–1999) Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 (2000) Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 with the Looney Tunes (2001–2002) Chevy Rock & Roll 400 (2003–2009) Air Guard 400 (2010) Wonderful Pistachios 400 (2011) | Most wins driver = Richard Petty (7) | Most wins team = Petty Enterprises (7) | Most wins manufacturer = Chevrolet (17) | Surface = Asphalt | Length mi = 0.75 | Turns = 4 }} The Federated Auto Parts 400 is an annual Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series stock car race held at the Richmond Raceway in Richmond, Virginia, being the second of two races at the track with the first one being the Toyota Owners 400 in the spring. As of 2018 the race is one of the ten races in the Cup Series playoffs, run as the second race in the Round of 16. Previously, Richmond was home to the final race before the playoffs began and had been since NASCAR implemented them for the 2004 season; after the latest round of schedule realignment that distinction now belongs to the Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Starting in 1991, the race was moved from Sunday afternoon to Saturday night. It became the second night race on the NASCAR schedule, following Bristol which takes place a few weeks earlier. From 2000–2009, the race was sponsored in some form by Chevrolet. For 2001 and 2002, the race sponsorship was in conjunction with Warner Bros., with Looney Tunes characters featured in several cars' paint jobs. For the 2003–2009 races the race was known as the Chevy Rock and Roll 400 and various cars were painted to promote various rock music acts. The 2010 race saw the sponsorship move from Chevrolet to the Air National Guard, a branch of the United States Air Force. The race was sponsored by Roll Global through its Wonderful Pistachios brand, a division of Roll Global subsidiary Paramount Nuts in 2011. On May 2, 2012, Federated Auto Parts and Richmond International Raceway announced that Federated Auto Parts will be the race's sponsor starting in 2012. Because of its proximity to (and its occasionally being run on) Patriot Day, the Pledge of Allegiance is included as part of the opening ceremony. Past winners Notes *'1969:' Race shortened from 500 laps due to rain. *'1988:' Track reconfigured to 0.75 miles. *'1991:' Race moved to a Saturday night event. *'2003:' Race shortened from 400 laps due to rain. *'2008:' Race postponed from Saturday night to Sunday afternoon due to Hurricane Hanna. *'2012:' Race started late due to rain; race finished on Sunday approximately 1:30am. *'2016 and 2017:' Race extended due to an overtime finish. Track length notes *'1958–1967:' 0.5 mile course *'1968:' 0.625 mile course *'1969–1987:' 0.542 mile course *'1988–present:' 0.75 mile course Multiple winners (drivers) Multiple winners (teams) Manufacturer wins Notable moments Television broadcasters Notes *The Super Chargers chose to tape delay the 1984 race for fourteen days and commentators Jan Gabriel and Darrell Waltrip. Darrell Waltrip did the commentary fourteen days after the race. *The 2008 race, scheduled for ABC, was rained out and shown on ESPN due to scheduling conflicts with the 2008 Indycar Series Championship race from Chicagoland Speedway. References External links *NASCAR Commentators Crews and Networks *Sour Sixteen: NASCAR Has 16th Ratings Decline Of Season Entering Chase Category:1958 establishments in Virginia Category:NASCAR races at Richmond Raceway Category:Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series races Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1958 Category:Annual sporting events in the United States